


Appearances Can Be Deceiving

by SimplySly



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: First Time, Fuck Or Die, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-12
Updated: 2007-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySly/pseuds/SimplySly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan, Colin and Wayne have been kidnapped.  If Ryan and Colin don't do what they're told, Wayne and who knows how many other people will die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appearances Can Be Deceiving

**Author's Note:**

> Back when Claire first issued the Clicheficathon, I saw on the list the "Fuck or Die" option and wanted to write a story for it. Ody has told me that she's the one who drew that prompt, and has given me permission to post mine, so here it is.

Ryan and Colin looked at the television screen in shock. They couldn't believe their ears. This guy, this _madman_ wanted them to do what?!?! The voice (a synthesized thing that was impossible to determine the original gender of) was still talking and they decided to listen.

“That's right Mr. Stiles and Mr. Mochrie, young Mr. Brady here is strapped to a bomb. Don't worry, he's otherwise fine, merely sleeping.” The screen changed to a close up of a timer underneath the chair Wayne was strapped to, counting down from two hours. “You know what I want, and you know how much time you have. You had better get started.” The screen changed back to a picture of a full picture of Wayne, but this time a counter was counting down in the lower corner of the screen.

Colin sat down on the provided bed heavily. Today was _not_ turning out to be a good day. It had started with him and Ryan being kidnapped from their respective houses and taken to this hotel room, equipped with a bed, a bathroom, a camera in the corner, and the television which had shown them Wayne. And now, if he and Ryan didn't have sex (and both orgasm, the voice was very specific about that) in the next two hours, Wayne and god knows how many other people were going to die.

“Oh god, Ryan,” he breathed. “What are we going to do?”

Ryan tore his gaze from the screen to look at Colin. “What the fuck can we do?!” He was gesticulating wildly while yelling. He didn't want Wayne to die anymore than Colin did, but still, _sex_?!?!?! He had Colin had both only been with their wives since the 80's, and even before that Ryan didn't have a whole lot of experience, and never with another man. He would be lying to say that he had never _thought_ of it, but never with any real desire or meaning. And, in all of his thoughts, he had certainly never imagined anything like this. Ryan turned and slammed his fist into the wall, there was nothing he could really do and he _hated_ that feeling. “Fuck!” Colin was by his side almost immediately, holding Ryan's fist in his two gentle hands as he looked it over. Ryan felt the anger drain out of him; Colin had to be just as frustrated, but he was here worried more about Ryan's fist than about their situation.

“Well,” Colin started. “Nothing seems to be broken. You're lucky.” He dropped Ryan's hand and moved back towards the bed, unbuttoning his shirt as he went. Ryan stared at him.

“What are you doing?” Colin tossed him an “are-you-stupid” look over his shoulder.

“The sooner we get this over with, the sooner Wayne, and anyone else in that building with him, will be safe.” His shirt was completely undone by this point, and he shrugged out of it, letting it drop to the floor. As Colin's hands went to work on his belt, Ryan swallowed heavily.

“But Col, I'm not...” he trailed off. The situation was finally hitting him, and Ryan felt the pressure. Colin stopped undressing to look at him.

“I know,” he said gently. “This isn't ideal circumstances, and I know I'm not your ideal partner, but Ryan, we don't have a choice.” Unspoken between them was that they _did_ have a choice, the door was likely unlocked, they could leave. But, as they didn't know where they were, much less where Wayne was, the chances of the police finding Wayne in time to defuse the bomb were slim. Ryan lowered his eyes and nodded.

“Uh, Col? Do you...” despite what they were about to do, Ryan still had trouble getting the words out. “Do you, uh, know what to do? 'Cause I...” There was silence in the room for a moment.

“You're a virgin? I mean, with another guy.” Colin looked at him curiously and Ryan nodded while blushing. Colin touched Ryan's arm gently. “Hey, it's ok. It's been years since I've... well, I do at least remember the basics. We'll get through this, I promise.” Ryan was slightly re-assured, but still pretty nervous.

“Won't this, hurt?” Colin smiled reassuringly.

“Not as long as you go slow.” Ryan blinked, surprised.

“But, you're the one that's done this before, shouldn't you be doing the... you know.” Colin sighed.

“I've done this before, and I trust you. Trust _me_ , now is not the time to try to break in a virgin ass. I mean, has anyone other than your doctor even touched you there?” Ryan's blush seemed to be answer enough to Colin's pointed look. “Look, as this isn't something that you _really_ want, you would be nervous and tense, which is not the best for any sexual experience, much less one such as this. I would end up hurting you, no matter how gentle I tried to be, and since we _both_ have to cum...” Ryan knew that Colin was right, but that didn't really make it any easier to admit.

“What about you? What if I hurt you?”

“Just listen to me, I'll talk you through it.” Ryan nodded, still not fully convinced that this would work. “Look, could you check the bathroom to see if our captor was kind enough to leave us lube and condoms?” Ryan swallowed heavily and did as he was told while Colin kicked off his shoes and tossed the bedspread off to the side.

'Six condoms?!?' Ryan thought to himself. _'Just what does this guy think we are? Adolescents?'_ Still, he grabbed them and moved back into the other room, stopping short in the doorway.

On the bed, completely naked, was Colin, lazily stroking his penis that just beginning to show signs of life. All of a sudden, all the penis jokes over the years had a whole new meaning. Ryan swallowed heavily, steeled his nerve, and walked into the room. He tossed the condoms and lube onto the bed and began to strip himself, movements designed for efficiency rather than to arouse. Naked, and flaccid, he stepped closer to the bed but stopped right at the edge.

“What, uh,” he tried (and mostly failed) to look anywhere but at Colin's hand. He cleared his throat. “What do you want me to do?”

“Just, uh, get yourself... ready.” Colin gestured to the condoms, and Ryan nodded slowly. “But, uh, first I should probably get myself ready.” He abandoned his penis for a moment, and reached for the lube. Ryan watched as Colin coated his fingers with the lube, and then began to stretch himself. Colin bit off a moan, and despite himself, Ryan began to become aroused. He had never seen Colin like this, with a flush just beginning to move over his skin, erection straining to the ceiling. He rather liked it. Ryan moved closer, kneeling on the bed for a better look. Colin's eyes had been closed, but they flew open as the bed shifted with the addition of Ryan's weight. “What...?”

“Shouldn't I be doing that for you?” Ryan's voice was slightly huskier than he had meant it, but he met and held Colin's gaze. Colin swallowed heavily and his fingers paused in their movements.

“It's, uh, generally considered foreplay. I don't expect you to...” Colin's voice was also huskier than normal, and Ryan cut him off.

“I, um, think that I would... like to.” Ryan refused to blush, and Colin eyed him for a moment before nodding slowly. Colin removed his fingers while Ryan coated his own fingers in lube.

“The first thing to remember,” Colin began. “Is that while this area is, sensitive, it will take a lot for me to break. I promise to tell you if you're doing anything wrong, so, just don't be afraid. Start with one, and I'll tell you when to move on to more.”

Colin raised his knees and spread them to give Ryan better access. Despite Colin's words, Ryan still hesitated before touching him. Still, he was curious as to what it was like. The first time that Ryan touched Colin, Colin jumped slightly. Ryan paused, but when Colin didn't say anything, he continued. Slowly, he pressed his finger into Colin, marveling at how tight and warm he was. Colin tightened around him, and then relaxed. Ryan moved his finger in and out slowly, and in one of passes he brushed against something that made Colin tense and moan. Ryan froze.

“What was... are you...?”

“Fine, I'm fine. That's my prostate.” Oh. Ryan had read about the pleasures of the prostate, but had never experienced it himself, and it always seemed like something the guys were faking in porn. Now, having seen Colin's reaction, he supposed that there was some truth to this myth after all.

He continued with what he was doing, and shortly Colin urged him to move on to two fingers, and then three. Ryan was gradually becoming more comfortable with the fact that he had his fingers in another man's ass, and was actually beginning to enjoy making Colin moan and swear, when Colin reached down and grabbed his wrist. Ryan stopped, and looked up Colin, who nodded slightly. “It's time.”

They both reached for condoms, and opened them with shaking fingers. Ryan, who had been rather hard, found he had to stroke himself a few times to get back to that former state, now that the time was upon them. The condoms were lubricated, but he still slathered extra lube on, just in case. Colin reached over and moved a pillow from beside him to beneath his hips, angling them up towards Ryan, who positioned himself carefully above Colin. Ryan swallowed heavily as he looked down at his friend.

“You sure about this?”

“Yeah,” Colin nodded. “I'm sure.”

Ryan slowly entered Colin, who, despite the stretching, still tensed for a moment. Ryan froze and would have pulled out, but Colin reached around him and pulled him closer.

“Come on, Ry,” he urged. “Get it in me.” Ryan complied.

They quickly fell into rhythm, Ryan with his eyes shut, just enjoying the sensations. One particularly loud moan that sounding suspiciously like his name had his eyes flying open, however. He looked down at Colin, who was looking so wanton and fuckable with his head thrown back and his eyes closed, and then _listened_ to him.

“Oh, fuck, Ry. Right there, oh god, so good...” Colin was babbling, and, while Ryan had never put much stock in the belief that having sex with a person guaranteed love, at that moment, Ryan knew that he loved Colin. He slowed down and changed his angle slightly, brushing against Colin's prostate with each stroke. Colin's eyes fluttered open, and he looked up at Ryan with lust and something that Ryan couldn't name in his eyes.

“Ry?” Ryan kissed him. It was soft, and sweet, and he knew that he would forever associate honey and cinnamon with Colin. He pulled back slightly, and Colin looked at him questioningly.

“I love you, Col.” Colin's eyes widened.

“Ry...” Ryan smiled.

“It's ok if you don't feel the same. Just thought you should know.” Colin swallowed heavily.

“I love you too, dufus.” Ryan smiled and kissed Colin again, caressing his lover's body with his hands. That's what this was now, it was no longer a quick fuck for a camera. Instead, it was making love for the first time. They continued slowly, taking time to learn each other's bodies, and while they didn't manage to cum at the same time, it was pretty darn close. Afterwards, they removed the condoms and tied the ends, as they had been instructed earlier, and placed them on the small bedside table. They then turned their attention back to the television, where the timer on the bomb beneath Wayne (who was still sleeping) had stopped. The voice, the same metallic, synthesized voice from before, spoke.

“Very good, gentlemen. That wasn't so bad, now was it. I knew you would see things my way. Your cars are in the parking lot, and Mr. Brady will be waiting for in the lobby when you get downstairs. By the way, feel free to take the extra condoms with you. I'm sure you'll find a use for them.” The screen cut off, leaving the room in silence. Wordlessly, Ryan and Colin slipped out of bed and began to get dressed, Colin wincing slightly as he moved.

“You ok?”

“Yeah,” Colin said with a smile. “I'm good. It's just been awhile, and you aren't exactly the smallest of guys.” Ryan smiled back, and they quickly finished up and went downstairs to get Wayne. The front desk was empty when they got there, which was rather odd, and Wayne was sitting in one of the chairs, just beginning to stir.

“Wha? Where...?”

“You're fine, we're at a hotel somewhere.” Colin told him. Wayne opened his eyes fully to look at them.

“What are we doing here? What's going on?”

“We were kidnapped.” Ryan said simply. Wayne's eyes widened.

“Shit. What's going on? Do they want money? Have we heard anything? What about Mandie? Is she ok?”

“Mandie's fine,” Colin reassured him. “We're ok too. The kidnappers wanted Ryan and I do something for them, which we have, so we're all free to go.”

“Oh. What did they want you to do?” Ryan and Colin looked at each other.

“We'd rather not say right now. We'll tell you later, ok?” Wayne nodded and tried to stand. He swayed and Ryan and Colin both reached out to steady him.

“Whoa, you ok there?”

“Yeah, uh, just got a little light headed for a second. I'm fine, really.” Together, they all began moving towards the parking lot. As they exited the building, they noticed that only Ryan and Colin's cars were there. It was probably for the best, as Wayne shouldn't be driving anyway. By unspoken agreement, Ryan and Colin got Wayne into Colin's car, as he was staying closer to where Wayne lived. After Wayne was settled, Ryan and Colin stood there for a moment, just looking at each other. Finally, they hugged, holding each other tight.

“I love you,” Ryan whispered into Colin's ear.

“Love you, too.” Colin whispered back, before kissing Ryan quickly and moving away. “We had better get home.”

“Yeah,” Ryan agreed. “Home.” He was conflicted. On the one hand, he loved his wife. On the other, he really loved Colin. Colin noticed something was off, and he touched Ryan's arm slightly.

“Look, we'll talk later, ok? Meet me tomorrow at the place?” The place was their tree in a park that they always tried to visit when they were in L.A. together. Ryan smiled.

“Yeah, tomorrow.” As they drove off, thankfully close enough to an interstate to find their way home, both said a silent thank you to the kidnapper.

MEANWHILE...

Back in the hotel, in the managers office, a Nameless Man smiled as he watched them drive out of sight. He would dispose of the condoms himself, before moving on to the next town. It was so much fun getting people together.


End file.
